jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Jacen Solo
150px|right Hallo Jacen Solo! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Jacen Solo!]] 'Willkommen im Team der ''Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Admiral Ackbar 19:14, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ---- Danke Ackbar- Möge die Macht auch mit dir sein ;) Jacen Solo Korrekte Signatur (Unterschrift) Hallo Jacen, erstmal ein Willkommen auch von mir. Bild:Wink.gif Da du jetzt schon ein paar mal richtig signieren wolltest, helf ich dir es richtig zu machen. Dazu musst du entweder '--~~~~' eingeben oder einfach den Zweitrechten Button in der Hilfsleiste drücken, damit das Datum auch ergänzt wird. Wäre schön wenn du deine alten Beiträge signieren würdest. --Darth Vader 22:02, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Unnötige Änderungen Hallo Jacen Solo. Ich möchte dich bitten, solche unnötigen Änderungen wie diese sein zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich möchtest du damit bezwecken, den Darstellungsfehler zu beheben, der zur Zeit bei einigen Artikeln auftritt. Aber es ist irgendein Fehler der Seite nicht der Vorlage und deshalb brauchst du auch nichts an den Artikeln ändern, was die Vorlage anbetrifft. Es gibt drei Möglichkeiten, um diesen Darstellungsfehler zu beheben: #Cache leeren (F5 + STRG gleichzeitig drücken, funktioniert aber nicht immer) #Purge-Funktion (http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Artikelname&action=purge in die Web-Adresszeile eingeben und den Platzhalter Artikelname in der Adresse durch den Artikelname tauschen) #Seite einfach ohne Änderung im Bearbeitungsmodus neu speichern. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 11:07, 1. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Vorschau Hallo Jacen Solo, könntest du dir bitte angewöhnen vor dem Abspeichern einer Seite die Vorschau zu benutzen und nicht wegen jeder kleinen Änderung abzuspeichern? Damit werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen so sehr mit Serien von kleinen Änderungen überflutet. Der Knopf für die Vorschau befindet sich direkt neben dem für Abspeichern. Meist ist es wirklich sinnvoll, einen geschrieben Text nochmal durchzulesen, ohne dabei durch den Wiki-Code gestört zu werden, da man so Fehler viel leichter findet. Auch kann man so ausprobieren, ob Änderungen im Code funktionieren, oder die eine kosmetische Änderung gut aussieht. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:58, 15. Nov. 2008 (CET) Bücher Hallo Jacen Solo darf ich dich mal fragen, was für Bücher du über deinen Liebling schon gelesen hast?^^ Jaina 19:02, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) ---- Ja klar Jaina, aber wie kommst du darauf zu fragen? also ich hab alle NJO-Bücher gelesen, dann noch DN; und von Young Jedi Knights hab ich mir letztens die ersten drei gekauft und natürlich sofort verschlungen. Was noch? Ach ja irgendwann hab ich mir die Thrawn-Trilogie von nem Freund ausgeliehen und gelesen, bei Der Jedi-Akademie war es genauso. Nur Wächter der Macht hab ich leider noch nich!! Jacen 17:04, 17. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ich hatte irgendwie gehofft, dass du alle Young Jedi Knights gelesen hast, weil ich dich dann fragen wollte, ob du die fehlende Teile bei Jacen Solo ergänzen könntest. Du scheinst ja ein großer Fan von dem zu sein.^^ Jaina 18:18, 17. Nov. 2008 (CET) :: Ne sry Geld braucht man für die Bücher ja auch. Aber sobald ich die gelesen hab kann ich das gerne machen!Jacen 18:52, 17. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Ja ich weiß. Mir fehlt leider auch noch ''Gefangen auf Ryloth und ich würde die anderen auch gerne noch bei Jacen ergänzen, aber gleichzeitg mache ich das auch noch zu Jaina und Raynar und irgendwann, kann man nicht mehr ständig aus den gleichen Büchern arbeiten, ohne das es schlampig und langweilig wird. Falls du sie doch noch mal bekommst, kannst du sie immer noch ergänzen. Ich glaube kaum, dass sich da mal jemand anderes dransetzt, was ja schon schade ist. Jaina 19:07, 17. Nov. 2008 (CET) Boba Fett Ähm... bist du etwa der gleiche wie Boba Fett? JunoDiskussion 12:40, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ähm... eigentlich nicht. wenn du BobA FetT meinst, das ist nur mein Freund. Ich hab dem halt gezeigt wie ich meine Benutzerseite gemacht habe und so... Gruß, [[Benutzer:Jacen Solo|'Jacen']] ''Privatkomlink'' 20:19, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Chat Hi Jacen komm mal bitte in den Chat. Gruß BobA FetT Komlink 20:22, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :sry ich raff nich wie der funktioniert -_- [[Benutzer:Jacen Solo|'Jacen']] ''Privatkomlink'' 21:07, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :: Klick http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Jedipedia:IRC-Channel<--auf das und dann auf #Join Jedipedia Gruß BobA FetT Komlink 21:11, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich vermute mal, du warst der Jacen, der vorher im Chat gewesen ist und nach Programmen für Linux gefragt hat. Wenn nicht, ignorier diese Nachricht bitte, wenn du es gewesen bist, dann kannst du gerne nochmal kommen, allerdings solltest du nicht gleich wieder abhauen, wenn mal ne weile keiner antwortet, das ist ganz normal im IRC, weil die meisten den nebenher laufen lassen und nicht immer ununterbrochen rein schauen. X-Chat ist für Linux eines der gängigsten Programme, ansonsten könntest du auch den Pidgin-Messenger (der auch sehr weit verbreitet ist benutzen), einfach nochmal rein schauen, dann kann ich dir helfen, wenn ich da (und anwesend) bin. Pandora Diskussion /\ Admin 20:32, 28. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ja, ich war dieser Jacen. Ich hab xChat jetzt auch schon installiert und müsste nur noch wissen wie man den JP-Chat hinzufügen kann.. gruß, [[Benutzer:Jacen Solo|'Jacen']] ''Privatkomlink'' 21:41, 28. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ok, ist nicht kompliziert: :::::*xchat starten :::::*oben auf den Menüpunkt XChat->''Netzwerk-Liste'', dann öffnet sich ein neues Fenster :::::*''Nickname'' und die alternativen eingeben, als Benutzer und wahrer Name am besten den JP-Accountnamen angeben. :::::*Dann im Fenster Netzwerke nach "Efnet" suchen, auf Editiere und unter Verbinde einen Haken bei "Automatisches Verbinden mit diesem Netzwerk beim Start" :::::*Bei Favorite Channels einfach "#jedipedia" eingeben :::::*dann noch als Zeichensatz einfach "UTF-8 (Unicode)" einstellen :::::*jetzt nur noch auf schliessen und verbinden klicken, das wars :::::Wenns nicht funktioniert, einfach nochmal per Link in den Chat kommen und kucken, ob ich da bin. Pandora Diskussion · Admin 00:10, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Benutzerseite Hi Jacen deine Benutzerseite ist klasse, aber warum hast du auf der "alternativen Benutzerseite" unter "Intern" einen Link drinstehen der wie folgend heißt "Die dunkle Seite der Macht", der führt nämlich zu den Ewoks und die sind nicht böse ... Soll bestimmt "helle Seite der Macht" heißen, von der "dunklen Seite" hast du nämlich 2 Stück drin ... Ist mir nur so aufgefallen^^ Machs gut - hast eine schöne Benutzerseite! Liebe Grüße Ewok 15:05, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Nein, das mit den Ewoks ist ernst gemeint. Die sind eigentlich von Grund auf bööööse!!!!! :-) äähm, also das is nurn tippfehler mit den ewoks. Aber das zweite Dunkle Seite der Macht sollte eigentlich Dunkle Seite der Nacht heißen; danke für den Hinweiß ;-) :[[Benutzer:Jacen Solo|'Jacen']] ''Privatkomlink'' 21:20, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Bitte schön! ;) Liebe Grüße :) Ewok 21:51, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Hochladen Hallo Jacen Solo, Vielen Dank für deine kürzlich hochgeladen Bilder. jedoch muss ich dir mitteilen, dass die Vorlage:Hochladen nicht korrekt ausgefüllt worden ist und das ein Grund zum löschen ist. Damit das nicht wieder passiert, und das jemand das korrigieren muss, bitte ich dich die Vorlage korrekt auszufüllen. Ein Beispiel wäre hierzu: oder für Logos von Realen Städten/Ländern |Quelle=Die Quelle |Kategorien=Beschreibe was auf dem Bild zu sehen ist, mithilfe der Kategorien. z.B Kategorie:Bilder von Planeten }} Um mehr Informationen bezüglich Lizenzen siehe Vorlage:Hochladen. Für mehr Informationen zu Quellen siehe hier. Ich hoffe noch auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit von uns beiden -- Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 20:47, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Was war denn falsch? [[Benutzer:Jacen Solo|'Jacen]] ''Privatkomlink'' 15:34, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Du hast z.b keine quelle angegeben. Bitte geb sie an, wie da oben schon steht. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 15:36, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Also muss ich des bild jetzt wohl neu uploaden.. [[Benutzer:Jacen Solo|'Jacen']] ''Privatkomlink'' 15:37, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Nein musst du nicht. Das ist praktisch wie ein Artikel. Du musst einfach nur auf bearbeiten klicken. Ich war aber schon so freundlich und habe das hinzugefügt. Nur bei den Kategorien (Abk: Kats) musst du gucken, ich weiß nicht welche das ist udn habe auch grad nicht viel Zeit. Guck mal unter Spezial:Kategorien --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 15:42, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::Obwohl nein es heißt ja (Artikel zu klein für zwei Bilder (Bild behalten)) also ist mein pic nutzlos [[Benutzer:Jacen Solo|'Jacen']] ''Privatkomlink'' 15:44, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Nach BK ::::::Ja, das muss auch gut aussehen, ich meine du machst doch auch nicht in einen 3-Zeilen-Artikel 50 Bilder rein, oder? --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 15:42, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Generell sind Lagepläne von Städten etc ja ganz praktisch, aber der Artikel muss halt auch hergeben, dass man mehrere Bilder rein packt. Vielleicht willst du ja den Ahto-City Artikel erweitern, sodass er länger wird, dann kann man das Bild auch einbauen. Pandora Diskussion 15:45, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Das könntest du auch machen. Aber danke ich bin nämlich eine Vorlage am 'basteln', mit der man jemand ganz schnell drauf hinweisen kann. Das werde ich selbstverständlich hinzufügen. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 15:48, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Das Bild is sowieso nurn redlink: Bild:Ahto city plan.jpg[[Benutzer:Jacen Solo|'Jacen']] ''Privatkomlink'' 15:50, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::nach BK :::Und bitte nicht dasselbe Bild immer unter anderem Namen hochladen. Man kann die Beschreibungsseite einfach ändern, indem man wie bei Artikeln oben auf bearbeiten klickt. :::→ Bild:Ahto city Plan.jpg Pandora Diskussion 15:52, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Nach BK thumb|right|Die andere Version. :::Weil, es grade eben von Pandora gelöscht wurde. Die andere Version ist aber noch vorhanden. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 15:54, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Was heist Nach BK? --95.117.223.82 17:19, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::BK=Bearbeitungskonflikt (wenn jemand anders die Seite ändert, während man selbst daran schreibt), wenn das in Diskussionen passiert, kopiert man oft einfach den schon geschrieben Text dazu und setzt nach BK davor, damit jeder weiss, dass der vorangegangene Text teilweise nicht berücksichtigt wurde. Pandora Diskussion 17:40, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Und warum is das bild jetz wieder gelöscht?????????? -^^- [[Benutzer:Jacen Solo|'Jacen']] ''Privatkomlink'' 13:39, 13. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Bildquelle Hallo Jacen Solo, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Bannerjs.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:11, 17. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Schon geschehen! [[Benutzer:Jacen Solo|'Jacen']] ''Privatkomlink'' 18:47, 17. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Es geht aber um das Bild, was im Banner drin ist... Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 20:33, 17. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Reicht das so? [[Benutzer:Jacen Solo|'Jacen']] ''Privatkomlink'' 10:54, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Star Wars Miniatures Hallo Jacen Solo, ersteinmal schön, dass du den Hauptartikel mal überarbeitest, allerdings finde ich es doch ein wenig schade, wie wenig du zu den einzelnen Sets schreibst, du könntest doch beispielsweise noch die Figuren auflisten, und erwähnen, welche Karten sich im Starter befinden und welche Figuren. Noch eine Möglichkeit wäre es, wenn du jeweils die neuen Fähigkeiten eines Sets sowie Promotionfiguren und -Karten erwähnen könntest. Ich fände es schön, wenn du diese Dinge beachten würdest. Und vielleicht solltest du auch noch einmal überlegen, ob Sätze wie "Die meisten Figuren dieses Sets entstammen der Ära der Rebellion, deshalb auch der Setname, Rebel Storm" wirklich sinnvoll sind, in diesem Fall stammen nämlich einerseits alle Figuren aus dieser Ära, und andererseits ist es nur logisch, dass es deshalb so genannt wurde, ich denke nicht, dass das extra erwähnt werden muss. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:03, 14. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Hallo, meines Erachtens ist eine lange Setlist in diesen Artikeln wie bei Wookieepedia nicht sinnvoll. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Jacen Solo|'Jacen']] ''Privatkomlink'' 19:06, 14. Jan. 2011 (CET) :: Ok,, hat sich erledigt, die Artikel werden gelöscht [[Benutzer:Jacen Solo|'Jacen']] ''Privatkomlink'' 19:09, 14. Jan. 2011 (CET)